The research objective is to prove the technical feasibility and merit of using voice messaging technology, i..e. audiotex, to develop an audio information library prototype to assist pre- and post-retirees in planning for retirement and financial security which can work to ensure a healthy standard of living for older Americans. The operating hypothesis is: a growing demand and significant need for retirement and financial security planning exists among pre- and post- retirees. Subsequently, a substantial body of research, information, and educational opportunities currently exists to meet that demand and need. Voice messaging technology can be applied to effectively and innovatively "match" this need for retirement and applied to effectively and innovatively "match" this need for retirement and financial security planning with the existing body of information, to assist pre- and post- retiree in ensuring a healthy standard of living for themselves beyond retirement. Research objectives are to: identify issues in retirement and income security planning; technically develop a prototype audiotex library of research issues in retirement planning: research, write, and record all audiotex messages covering identified market prototype to test group; conduct 6-8 week test of prototype; initially identify potential investors and solicit their evaluations and prototype: evaluate prototype and test in terms of technology and popular appeal.